


View from the Top

by chairman_meow



Series: Mike and Reezy [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockalicious, Jeah, M/M, Male Slash, Phlochte - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reezy, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairman_meow/pseuds/chairman_meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last day of the London Olympics and their last night together for a while, blah blah blah.</p><p>a.k.a. The one where Mike tops Ryan for the first time.</p><p>Chapter 1: Curiosity<br/>Chapter 2: Sated (WIP)</p><p>P.S. Not 100% sure how AO3 tags work for chapters, but there will be explicit sexytimes in chapter 2. Oh yes, there will. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	View from the Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda the sequel to the story "Talk Reezy to Me." However, they do work as standalones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has always been on the bottom, and even though he loves it, he begins to wonder...

"View from the Top" (Chapter 1 - Curiosity)

Even though Mike appreciates cock – actually, he appreciates Ryan's when it's wedged deep inside of him, to be precise – he can't help but notice a fine ass, too.

Especially when it's squat-thrusting right in front him.

Mike groans and averts his eyes, forcing himself to focus on the reps he's doing at the weight machine and not the surprisingly round bubble butt that Nathan Adrian keeps moving repeatedly into his peripheral vision.

It's the last day of the Games, and the Closing Ceremonies are tomorrow. Although the swimming events have been long over, there really is no rest for top athletes, and the gym facilities in their quad have quite a few Village denizens doing whatever exercises they needed to in order to maintain their peak forms.

And Mike?

Well, he may be retired now, but he doesn't want to look sloppy. Not when he has Ryan to fuck him each and every night.

Mike flushes at his turn of thoughts and looks around. When his eyes are drawn to Nathan's ass again – does the man really have to wear his neon yellow gym shorts so fitted? – he hurriedly looks down.

Mike shakes his head at himself and adjusts his grip on the pulley handle. He takes a deep breath and begins another rep.

It's not like he wants to fuck Adrian. The guy's cute and all, but why would Mike need cute when he has perfection going balls deep in him already? Heat races across Mike's nerve endings at the memory of how he and Ryan have been spending their alone time these last two weeks.

Now that the media spotlight is a little dimmer after their events have ended, they've been spending time together and exploring London. And when they got back to the Village… Mike swallows hard and feels his heart race in a way not caused by his current physical exertion.

Well, when they got back to the Village, they've been fucking.

A lot.

Mike has his own tiny cubbyhole in the shared suite thanks to his being the G.O.A.T. and all, but Ryan seems to prefer his own room for their…encounters. And while that may have been a little complicated what with Ryan's having a roommate and all, now that Cullen has hooked up with one of the volleyball girls from Brazil, Ryan actually has the room to himself a lot.

Which means they've been fucking.

A lot.

And Mike wouldn't have it any other way.

Except maybe…

He's caught himself once in a while wondering…

Mike's eyes stray to that high, tight ass that's at eye-level just a few yards away. Mike may not want to fuck Adrian, but he does kind of wonder about… You know, the fucking part. Mike flushes again and glances away.

You know, the fucking. And how that would feel.

Oh, he's fucked girls before. A few of them, anyway. And it feels nice. But it's nothing compared to the transcendent high he feels when he's with Ryan. Mike doesn't even know if it's that he wants guys in general or not – he just knows he wants Ryan. He can appreciate aesthetics and the aesthetics of the fine ass in front of him are definitely pleasing, but fucking? Well, he's landed on Ryan – do not pass Go, do not collect $200 – and hasn't looked back since that night in Beijing four years ago when Ryan's hand landed on his ass, and Mike's heart leapt into his throat.

Mike shakes his head at himself again and tamps down his thoughts. What is he doing, questioning their arrangement? Ryan's never shown an interest in, well, _receiving_ his attentions, so why is he even indulging that little flare of curiosity? He's happy with where they are right now. Happy? Hell, he's fucking ecstatic that Ryan can't seem to get enough of him.

Mike releases the weight machine grip and flexes his fingers. When he sees a flash of neon yellow, his eyes inadvertently drift back to Adrian, who has gone into a downward facing dog yoga move that sticks his ass high in the air.

Mike swallows a groan and reaches down for his water bottle.

"You keep staring at Adrian like that, and I'm gonna get jealous, Mikey."

Mike's heart jumps at the sound of the low voice and the feel of the breath that brushes his ear. He smells that familiar aftershave – some light, liquid cool scent that he's come to associate with pure sex – and his cock takes predictable notice of its owner's presumed proximity.

Mike glances over to see Ryan take a seat at the chest press on the adjacent side of the weight machine. His St. Patrick's Day green T-shirt stretches tight across his sculpted chest, and his eyes are intense and focused on Mike.

"I tried to say hi, but it was like you were in your own little world," Ryan says softly with a lift of his brow. "Whatcha thinkin' about, Mikey?"

Mike's mind flashes to thoughts of asses…and fucking…and fucking Ryan. He flushes and stumbles over his words. "I… Um, well… Ah…" Mike clears his throat and tries again. "Nothing, I just um…"

Ryan pierces him with a searching look. His gaze drifts over Mike's red cheeks and then flicks over to Nathan, whose ass is now on display in some fucking ridiculous yoga move where he's balancing on one leg, ass out, and hands extended. Jesus, he must've learned that stuff at Berkeley. Mike would roll his eyes at the hippy-dippy-ness of it all if he weren't so aware of Ryan's close scrutiny.

Ryan narrows his eyes in Mike's direction. "Nothing, huh? M'kay, Mikey. You just happened to be staring at Adrian's ass three times?" Ryan's aqua blue eyes glitter dangerously with – Mike swallows hard and feels his heart flutter. Dare he name it? - jealousy.

"What? Ryan, no! You know I wouldn't…" Mike's at a loss for words.

Ryan? Jealous? Mike doesn't know whether to cheer or cry. His heart races at the idea that Ryan's jealousy means…Ryan feels something more for him than just the fucking.

Oh god, if only that were true.

But he also knows Ryan can be a little…hot headed at times, and if Ryan decides to break it off with him over this, then…

"I'd hope you wouldn't." Ryan's lids drop to shield his expression. "Because we were gonna play in your room tonight." Ryan's voice is a sexy purr, and the corner of his full lips ticks upward as he turns away to settle back onto his seat at the machine.

Mike takes a deep breath and slowly makes his way to the mats to stretch a little.

So…no on the breaking it off, it seems.

If so, then that means they were – Mike's mouth suddenly goes dry – playing still.

Tonight.

Mike's mind races with the possibilities.


End file.
